


Glory Kids

by poppinsunicorns



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppinsunicorns/pseuds/poppinsunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Mills likes Felix, a lot. He also likes Peter, a lot. But they both really piss him off, and quite frankly, Henry's had enough of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory Kids

Henry chewed on the rim of his cup. It was some type of punch - very fruity, very sugary. It wasn’t alcoholic, of course, he was the designated driver. He’d leave the drunk and disorderly to Wendy who had already pulled off her nice blue high heels and was dancing like a geriatric uncle at a Bat mitzvah. He wrinkled his nose. Oy vey.

Wendy of course had in no way forced him to stay sober, she was bossy but not the type of bossy that forced you to have no fun, ever. He had made the conscious decision to just, not. He was almost seventeen, and while it was not uncommon for high school kids to get drunk, party, smoke the weed and sniff the coke, or whatever kids were into, he just wasn’t into that. His family was already overprotective, he didn’t need to give them another reason to make snide remarks about how he wasn’t doing anything productive with his life.

With Wendy’s constant remarks, trying to convince him to _loosen up, we’ll only be young for so long_ \- it just convinced him even more that sobriety was the state in which he’d stay. He didn’t care whether or not she drank though, which she did, shit she did. She was grinding on Mark Thompson, her tight black dress slowly riding up her thighs as she swayed her head to the music, some crummy song with too many synthesizers. Gross.

There was a small, almost gentle tap on his shoulder as he whizzed around on his heels, thankful that someone was practically forcing him to look away from Mark Thompson, pressing his lips on his best friend’s neck. He had to kind of look down because the chick who’d tapped him with her perfectly manicured pink fingernail was short. She was nice-looking, big brown eyes and full red lips. He recognized her too, probably from school, or maybe just around. He inwardly grimaced. He hated recognizing people from around.

"Hey," she smiled, quiet voice which was barely audible over the music which had just changed to something by Dr. Dre. "You’re Henry, right?"

"Sure am," he grinned slightly, though it was awkward, and he coughed to diffuse the tension. Fuck, he was so awkward around girls - which made him thankful he was into dudes.

Her face changed into one of concern. “You okay?”

He literally had just coughed once, it wasn’t like he was dying. “I’m peachy, just peachy.”

She held out her hand, tiny pink nails and all as she giggled, “I’m Lexi.” He shook it, and to be fair, she had really soft hands. How often did she moisturize? Screw girls and their soft hands, how did that even work. Fuck, he wished guys talked to him at parties. He wished Felix Montgomery would come over, kick Lexi to the curb, and flirt with him. Felix Montgomery who was currently making conversation with some pretty college boy who looked like he knew too much about old art and underground music.

Henry couldn’t talk about French impressionism and the genius of Monet or how much that one band totally copied that one Jimi Hendrix tune, but he could do other things with Felix. Like anal.

"Henry? Henry, are you sure you’re alright?" Lexi was damn persistent. She bounced a little bit to get his attention, and bit her lip.

"I’m fine," he smiled. Well, fake smiled.

"Isn’t it some kind of known fact that when someone says they’re fine, they’re actually not?"

He laughed, “I guess, yeah. I am though, promise,” he held a hand over his heart, “Scouts honour.”

"Scouts honour, huh?" Lexi took another step closer to him. He desperately wanted to step back but he didn’t want to be rude so he just held his ground, silently dying. "I suppose that means I have to believe you then."

He awkwardly simpered, “It does, yeah.” Which was when a pair of slim arms wrapped around his middle and Wendy’s voice sighed exhaustedly.

”Mills,” Wendy whined, “I don’t- I don’t,” she nuzzled her head into his shoulder, and she did not look well. Her hair was a mess and there was what looked like puke on the corner of her mouth. Ugh, gross.

"Did you throw-up?"

She burped, “Mm, maybe.”

Henry winced. Wendy drunk had never been his favourite state to see her in. Wendy on a high buzz usually ended up with her crying in his car about how dumb she was to have drank so much. It usually ended up with them going for late night McDonalds, which was, well, kind of nice. She leaned all of her weight on him as he put his hand on her waist, trying to keep her up.

"Come on, let’s go." Which was something Wendy was thankful for, and it wasn’t like Henry minded. He’d been drinking sugary punch and making conversation with some chick he had no interest in making conversation with. He glanced over at Felix who was smiling. Fucking smiling, that gorgeous prick.

"My-my shoes!" Wendy exclaimed, her arm around his neck.

He rolled his eyes, “Where are they?”

Wendy pointed a shaky finger to the sliding screen door which led to the deck, “I threw them,” she giggled, then hiccuped.

Henry practically dropped Wendy’s dead weight onto Lexi, who not only looked kind of hurt, but looked kind of confused. He kind of winced. Just because he didn’t screw chicks didn’t mean he didn’t want them to be upset because of him.

He maneuvered his way past drunken adolescents, the smell of sweat and booze practically attacking his senses, which well, he wasn’t the most massive fan of. The cool October breeze was nice on his face though, and the party’s noise was vaguely muffled by the wind. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie before looking down at a stylish blue pump lodged between the deck’s panels.

" _Fuck_ , Wendy." He bent down, trying to get the deck the release his best friend’s fucking shoe which he didn’t know why she needed to wear anyway if she was just going to drunkenly throw them at random teenagers. The material was a bit scratched up when he got it out - he didn’t think she’d notice.

"Looking for this?"

Henry awkwardly turned around, almost fumbling like the true idiot he was. It was a dude, a really hot dude, he noted. There were dark circles around his orbital bones and his lips were all cracked and red. His t-shirt proudly proclaimed ‘FUCK YOU’ in bold yellow letters. He had really, really pretty green eyes. Henry remembered to catch his breath.

"Um, yeah."

He was holding the other blue heel in his hand, tiredly looking at Henry, a cigarette hanging loosely in his mouth.

Henry slowly reached out and took the shoe, biting the inside of his cheek roughly. “Thanks,” he mumbled. The guy gave him a look.

"Do you have a fucking death wish?"

"Hu-What? Sorry, I-"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I’m not, I ju-"

"Christ, why are you still talking?"

"Fuck, I didn’t know this was the asshole deck, thanks for the fucking shoe." Henry pushed past him, making his way back towards Wendy who was twirling her thumb around Lexi’s hair. He was in a crummy mood now. Why did all the hot boys have to be dicks? Felix wasn’t a dick, sure, but it’s not like Felix would ever notice him.

"Henry!" Wendy exclaimed, throwing herself on him. He smiled forcefully at Lexi who gave him a pained wave.

He led her from party’s balderdash as she chuckled, “That was Laura-“

"Lexi."

"-Laura’s striving to become a mar-marine bio- bi- marine bisexual-"

Henry laughed, loudly, “Marine biologist?”

"That’s the one," she made her way to the passenger side of his Toyota and slammed his door. He winced, the abuse of his car causing him physical pain. Wendy wasn’t one to pay attention to the well-being of his car though. Her feet were always kicked up onto his dashboard and she left her garbage in the glove-compartment as a ‘little surprise for him to find.’

"Did you see Felix and that older guy?" Henry asked hurriedly as he started the car, poking his tongue into his cheek.

Wendy giggled, twirling her finger around one of the blue streaks in her hair. She’d gotten them after her mom had told her that she hated girls who ruined their hair with colours.

"He wasn’t cute enough for Felix," Henry whined, "Felix needs someone cute, someone who asks him what his favourite cereal is, someone who’s genuinely interested about what his favourite colour is.”

Wendy snorted, “GAY!”

"Well yeah, that’s the point you idiot." He tried not to hit any other cars which surrounded the house, maneuvering his way delicately, "Your intoxication is royally pissing me off."

Wendy had taken interest in the radio, switching stations hurriedly, “You’re so nice, Henry,” she inhaled weirdly, “So nice, you’re _so nice_ -“

"Gee, thanks-"

"Why do you have to be gay? You’re _so nice_ -“

"Because I like dick within the vicinity of my mouth - stop fucking, changing the stations, just pick one already."

She settled on an opera channel which was blaring something German, and loud. “Gross.”

"For you maybe.”

"Henry?" Wendy asked quietly, a pout sliding across her mouth as she leaned her head back against the seat. "Henry can we go kite-surfing one day?"

He chuckled, switched the music to an alternative station which was playing Radiohead, and gave her a look. “Kite-surfing?”

"I really want to kite-surf," she smacked her lips, "I want some doritos too, but not while I’m kite-surfing."

"Shit, if I had a camera, you’d be YouTube famous."

"I’m SERIOUS." She smacked his arm.

"You need to get some food into your system," he said, "You’re too drunk."

"Will food help my dru-drunk-drunkedness?"

"I dunno, I read somewhere on the internet that it helps."

"Can we get cheeseburgers?"

"Yes," he smiled, "Yes we can."


End file.
